Division of Cook
The Division of Cook is a Craftian federal division in the state of Jebsten. It was created in 1959 and was first contested at the general election later that year. It is named after British explorer Jim Ryan Cook (1607–1654), who explored much of the Jebsten Peninsula before his mysterious disappearance in 1654. The division has always been centred around the regional city of Turnbull and its surrounds. The sitting member, since the 2052 federal election, is David Bauman, a member of the Craftian Conservative Party. History Cook has always been located in the vicinity of the city of Turnbull. It was previously a much larger electorate, including the Jebstenian central hinterland, but population centralisation in Turnbull has greatly decreased its size to just the metropolitan area and some surrounding rural areas. Cook has largely been a safe seat for the Conservatives. Although parts the city of Turnbull itself, particularly the northern suburbs, occasionally tilt towards the National United Party, it is not enough to overcome Central Jebsten's overall conservative leaning. United has managed to win the seat on numerous occasions, and it remains on the lower end of the Conservative Party's safe seat pendulum. Members } | Wilbur Joyce | National | 1959–1971 |- | 2 | | Jackie Lin | Labour | 1971–1974 |- | 3 | | Brett Ramu | National | 1974–1987 |- | rowspan="2"|4 | | rowspan="2"|Peter Sellman | National | 1987 |- | | Democrats | 1987–1990 |- | rowspan="2"|5 | | rowspan="2"|Shane Stoner | Protection | 1990–1991 |- | | Conservative | 1991–2001 |- | 6 | | Sam Green | United | 2001–2004 |- | rowspan="3"|7 | | rowspan="3"|Ben Emmett | Conservative | 2004–2009 |- | | United | 2009–2013 |- | | Reform | 2013–2019 |- | 8 | | Stephen Connor | Conservative | 2019–2031 |- | 9 | | Evie Dente | United | 2031–2037 |- | 10 | | Lindsey Wickham | Conservative | 2037–2040 |- | (9) | | Evie Dente | United | 2040–2043 |- | 11 | | Rob Sax | Conservative | 2043–2046 |- | 12 | | Robert Washington | Reform | 2046–2049 |- | 13 | | Claire Martin | United | 2049–2051 |- | 14 | | Carla Monti | Conservative | 2051–2052 |- | 15 | | David Bauman | Conservative | 2052– |} Election results } | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|David Bauman | align="right"|39,933 | align="right"|44.32 | align="right"|–2.50 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Ocean Lawson | align="right"|21,976 | align="right"|24.39 | align="right"|+3.31 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Spencer Rathjan | align="right"|12,173 | align="right"|13.51 | align="right"|–2.10 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Kacie Kawamoto | align="right"|7,136 | align="right"|7.92 | align="right"|–1.38 |- | | align="left"|RUC–LA | align="left"|Kate Warner | align="right"|5,136 | align="right"|5.70 | align="right"|+2.99 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Ronnie Hinkler | align="right"|1,964 | align="right"|2.18 | align="right"|+0.74 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Carol Debruyn | align="right"|1,784 | align="right"|1.98 | align="right"|–1.24 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|90,102 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|96.27 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.70 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|3,487 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|3.72 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+1.70 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|93,589 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|95.88 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+0.82 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|David Bauman | align="right"|51,034 | align="right"|56.64 | align="right"|–1.11 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Ocean Lawson | align="right"|39,068 | align="right"|43.36 | align="right"|+1.11 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Conservative hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.11 ! |}